


The Invisible Girl and Nice Hands Boy

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Quote Meme Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Witches, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: At an absolute low, Allison had actually watched The Princess Diaries the night before to convince herself that her long lost Grandmother would come to her from France and reveal that she had a small land inheritance and could ditch all the hunting and the college to run a chateau.At least no one had sat on her yet.





	The Invisible Girl and Nice Hands Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterFaery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFaery/gifts).



> Cross-posted from my old tumblr! Requested by Donna xoxo
> 
> "I wish you would notice me and maybe develop feelings for me."

The third time someone knocks Allison’s books over, apologizes profusely and then immediately seems to forget she exists, she starts to shut down. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal, except it’s the third time  _today_ , and it’s been happening every day this week. She actually cannot deal with people running into her on campus or cashiers blinking past her until she taps the bell on the counter.

It’s not like Allison had been planning on stirring anything up in the supernatural community of Beacon Hills when she decided to go to the college there. Sure, the town had come up on her radar because of all the unsolved murders, and yeah, she was an Argent, but really. Aside from saving the occasional victim, she hadn’t wanted to deal with the run-of-the-mill, notice-escaping creature.

Apparently Sabrina the freshman witch hadn’t gotten the memo, though. During the orientation tour, she knocked Allison against a tree, and hissed something at her in Greek. Or Latin, maybe—it all sounds sort of the same to Allison, and casters tend to flip back and forth anyway.

“Cut it out,” Allison had hissed, shoving her back. She’d hurried after the tour group, hoping their absence hadn’t been noticed.

It hadn’t.

At the time, she’d barely even paid attention to it, assuming the tour guide just didn’t care enough to call them on their quiet return. The caster had seemed smug and had ignored all of Allison’s glares.

Although, in retrospect, maybe she just hadn’t seen them.

So at first, it had been fairly innocuous. That night, she wandered through the Beacon Hills Preserve, just to familiarize herself with the trails in the darkness. She’d taken a second to lean against a tree just off the trail so she could listen to the sounds and drink some water when the werewolf had walked right in front of her.

She froze. Technically, she was trespassing on his territory, and if he caught her, she’d be deserving of whatever punishment he delivered. She tried to follow the treaties between werewolves and hunters, even if most people (on both sides) tended to ignore them.

The werewolf hadn’t even glanced at her, though.

That’s when she started to worry that something was up.

After that, things got worse. She’d had nearly two car accidents because people turning right just hadn’t seen her drive by, her roommate kept letting out shrieks or nearly falling off the bed when she snapped in front of her face to get her attention, and worst of all, the boy with the nice hands in her history class hasn’t even looked at her twice.

What a thing to complain about, right? It hadn’t all been bad—she stopped a wendigo from eating a drunk girl who had missed the last safe ride home from and the dude hadn’t even realized she was stabbing him until the silver stake was actually buried in his spine. And yeah, she’d knocked out a rapist before he could drag a roofied twink up the stairs. And with the werewolves not catching scent of her even when she stood right behind them in the preserve, she could explore it at her leisure.

But it sucked that no one would talk to her and that the teachers never saw her raise her hand to ask a question, and that she couldn’t even flirt with the cute boy because he plain just…didn’t see her.

At an absolute low, she had actually watched The Princess Diaries the night before to convince herself that her long lost Grandmother would come to her from France and reveal that she had a small land inheritance and could ditch all the hunting and the college to run a chateau.

At least no one had sat on her yet.

She started muttering to herself the third day because she needed to say something, even if no one pays attention to her. “I hate this.”

She readjusted her books for the third time, this time tugging them across her desk when someone walked by. It was the cute boy, and his hand brushed against her arm when he did. She smiled a little, even if it was an accident. “I wish you would notice me,” she murmured.

Unsurprisingly, he didn’t react.

She sighed. “And maybe develop feelings for me.”

He settled in a desk just two behind hers, which meant she couldn’t openly stare at him today, which was basically the only thing she could do at this point.

She needed to find Sabrina the Teenage Bitch and get this spell removed, stat. Allison didn’t gaze soulfully at cute people and wait for them to pay attention. She conquered, okay? And she was gonna conquer Nice Hands Boy if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

It took another week of talking to herself and driving places at midnight to avoid car accidents before Allison finally found the caster again.

Sabrina was eating in the cafeteria when she found her, so she grabbed her by the straps of her backpack and dragged her away from her tray of disgusting food to push her against a wall. “Take off the curse, or I will kill your familiar and desecrate the carcass,” she snarled, right into Sabrina’s face. She wasn’t going to take any chances with Sabrina just not noticing her. She needed this curse gone immediately.

Sabrina snapped her fingers.

“Dude, what the hell?” someone said, and when Allison cast a furtive glace, she saw Nice Hands Boy gaping at her. “Why are you threatening Heather?”

Allison looked back at Heather, nee Sabrina, who was smirking at her. “You can see me?” she demanded, not releasing Heather.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Great,” she said, forcing a smile and carefully releasing Heather. She didn’t need to make a scene. But…she did need to make her message clear. “If you curse me again, I’ll kill you.”

“Stay away from me,” Heather snapped. “And I won’t have to.”

“I was in your tour group,” she said, voice strangled. “It’s not like I deliberately antagonized you. I was just trying to find out where my geometry class was.” She stabbed a finger into Heather’s chest. “I’m serious. Stay away from me, and I’ll stay away from you.”

“Whatever,” Heather said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She was shaking a little, though, like the confrontation had freaked her out.

Allison softened. Admittedly, the curse hadn’t ended up hurting her. Heather was obviously pretty new to the whole thing. “Look, just be careful, okay? Like four people almost ran me over when I was crossing the street. Try not to kill anybody, or I will have to do something about it.”

“I wouldn’t kill anyone,” she immediately insisted. She glanced over at Nice Hands Boy and makes a panicked face. He stepped closer warily. “Are you mad at me? I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just—”

“Wanted to emotionally damage me by isolating me,” Allison said dryly, crossing her arms. She sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know what kind of hunters you’ve dealt with before, but I’m guessing they were the typical human supremacists who kill pretty much any supernatural person who moves. So it’s fair that you were worried about me. But I promise I only hunt killers, okay? As long as you don’t do anything like what you just did again, we’re cool.”

Heather shifted nervously. “You’re not mad?”

She snorted. “No, I’m pissed. But—” she waved a hand and winked at Nice Hands Boy. “I’m forgiving.”

He was definitely checking her out. Finally.

The caster looked pretty relieved at this point. She offered her hand. “I promise not to pull anything like that again. I just sort of panicked. We haven’t had hunters here since—” She wrinkled her nose. “The Hale fire.”

Allison took her hand and shook it firmly. “I promise not to kill you or your familiar.”

She looked relieved. “Thanks.” She smiled shyly at both of them, and then hurried back to her table to finish her gross lunch.

“Sooo,” Nice Hands Boy drawls, sticking his hands into his pockets. They disappear except for her thumbs, and for a moment she laments both his possession of boy pockets for hiding them, and her own pants, because girl pockets just aren’t good enough. “You’re the hunter.”

“And you’re a…what, token human?” she asked, raising a single eyebrow.

He clasped a hand dramatically over his heart. “I resemble that remark.”

She laughed. She could work with this—jokesters were so easy. “Allison,” she said, leaning toward him ever so slightly.

“Stiles,” he answered.

She grinned.


End file.
